dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Up
Randalls Island Washington Heights Astoria (x2) Flatbush Jersey City Greenwich Village Kearny |target = Picking up and dropping off a robber |fail = Player dies. Player is arrested. Car destroyed. Out of time.Only when reaching the robber Robber killed. |reward = $10,000 - $20,000 (Time taken to drop off varies payouts) |todo = Go pick up the robber! |unlocks = |unlockedby = }} Stick Up is a Side-Job featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. Description The Stick Up mini-game requires the player to aid robbers in escaping the crime-scene. The side-job is available at various locations on the map, and can be triggered by entering a car marked by a purple mask hovering above it. The robber that needs to be picked up is always located in a fixed position (however, location does depend on start point of side job) and will gain the player heat as soon as they enter the car. The location for drop off will then be marked on the map. The player must escape the pursuing police before reaching the drop off. Plot A stick up is wanted by the police and wants a wheelman to drop him off to a location to lay low from the police. TK's "profession" as a wheelman makes him reasonable for the job, and TK uses a marked vehicle to pick up and drop off a robber tailed by the police. Objectives : Go pick up the robber! [Back to top] *Once the player enters the vehicle, they are told to pick up the robber. He will be located in the same position each time, only depending on the starting point of the mission (each starting point has its own fixed location for the robber). They are given 1 minute to reach the robber. Once there, the player will have to stop the car to allow the robber to get in. :*''NOTE: The robber's instructions are now audible and no on-screen objectives appear'' *The robber will tell the player to drop him off at yet another fixed location. Police will spawn near the car and pursue. The player must lose the tail before reaching the location. Unlike the pick-up, the drop-off doesn't have a time limit. Locations *''#01'' ( ): Greenwich Village, Manhattan, in an alleyway. *''#02'' ( ): Harlem, Manhattan, on the Henry Hudson Bridge between The Bronx and Manhattan. *''#03'' ( ): Jersey City, New Jersey, on a busy street closest to the shore-line. *''#04'' ( ): Astoria, Queens in the residential area near the inland river mouth, Luyster Creek. *''#05'' ( ): Flatbush, Brooklyn, near factories and businesses. *''#06'' ( ): Between Astoria and Flushing Meadows on a backstreet also close to Loan Shark - Easy (1978). *''#07'' ( ): Near Normandy, New Jersey, near a backstreet perpendicular to the road situated upon. *''#08'' ( ): Wards Island, Manhattan, on the Queens-Wards span. Vehicles ;1978 Era *Silver or black Cerrano *Namorra *Brooklyn *Cerva *Andec ;2006 Era *Yellow Teramo *BX-9 Gallery Randals Island= File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIslandLocation.png|A vehicle with the validated mini-game. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIslandLocationMap.png|Map location. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland.png|Stick Up File:TaxiDriver-DPL-RandallsIslandLocation-GoPickUpTheRobber.png|Go pick up the robber! File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-RobberLocationMap.png|Robber location on the map. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-Robber.png|The robber. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-RobberGettingInCar.png|Robber entering car. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-DropOffLocationMap.png|Drop off location on the map. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-DropOffLocation.png|Drop off. File:StickUp-DPL-RandallsIsland-JobDone.png|Job done. References Navigation Category:Side-Jobs Category:1978 Era Side-Jobs Category:2006 Era Side-Jobs Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions Category:2006 Era Missions